


His Face bathed in Moonlight

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Canon divergeance, Character Death, M/M, Past, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture, Yaoi, non-con elements, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

The Ancient one looks at his student. He sighs. He look in the horizon once again. The new one will come, surely, soon, he’s never wrong. The relentless blow of icy wind penetrate the cavern and reach the temple carved in it.  
The servants agglomerate around the Ancient one, but the wise elder shoo them away. He wants to see him with his eyes. 

\- But it has been six day you are waiting, master…! Said a servant.

The Ancient one grins. He can wait longer, his body is only the shell, his soul is only hungry for knowledge. 

On the seventh day, the Ancient one chuckles… His wait has finally come to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl moves his legs slowly. The meditation easily leaves his body in a numb state. He lifts himself and goes toward his chamber. Of course, he notices the unusual activities in the temple. He follows some of the monks… The Ancient one is healing his newest pupil…. The one that could replace him.  
He shakes his head and go to sleep, he’s too exhausted to think properly… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen wakes up…. His hands are banded… He feels his body has been hit by multiple trains… He sits slowly and observe silently the candle light dancing before him… He feel a presence, he turns around and look at the old man having a soft grin. 

\- You… are the Ancient one? Asks Stephen. 

\- Yes. I knew you would come. Answers the elder. 

\- Yes… Of course…. 

\- I cannot cure your hands. 

\- W-what! You…! I did not went to Tibet… You cannot cure my hands. How come? Aren’t you a miracle maker, old man? 

\- No. I am merely a vessel. 

\- Wh- Okay, I don’t care. If you can’t cure my hands… I’ll.. I’ll just go!

\- I can offer you something more valuable. 

\- Like what? 

\- I can teach you the way of the mystic arts. 

\- What are you talking about? 

\- Magic, Mister Strange. I can teach you magic. I can make you a sorcerer, you will be able to perform miracles yourself. 

\- It doesn’t exist, senile old man!

\- I’m not surprised, American. As you wish. Go, if you must. 

Strange sighs and grunts… His body is sore. He can’t. He’s tired, he’s exhausted…  
The Ancient one is still grinning, this old fool knows way too well. Stephen slumps back in his bed. 

\- Stay. I am clement. I know the physical prowess to come here is none to be underestimated. It will let you time to think. Said the Ancient one. 

The American nods. He feel his body resting. A nice sensation. He fall asleep again. 

Karl comes around, the Ancient one looks at him like he’s trying to read his soul. The elder go away.  
Mordo knows who Strange is. He knows he’s the one to become the sorcerer supreme… To outstrip him, to surpass him… He could kill him here. He could weaken him here. This American does not believe in magic, letting it to the fairy-tale and folklore. He could curse him in the blink of an eyes. However, seeing his face bathed in moonlight has something mesmerizing. Mordo keeps looking at him. He sighs of displeasure and goes out the American’s chamber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After three days of resting, Strange was ready to go. He was clean, he has eaten, he was at his full but bitterly deceived his long and exhausting voyage was for nothing.  
The monks press him to stay, as a fierce snowstorm is raging outside. Stephen doesn’t listen to them. He will not stay here any longer. He exits in the storm.

The Ancient one takes his cup of tea and pour some for Mordo. 

\- He’ll come back, Mordo. Said the Elder.

\- Why are you telling me that? Asks Karl. 

The Ancient one looks at him with a piercing gaze. 

\- You know why. Answers the old man. 

Mordo rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his burning tea. 

Not two hours after his departure, Stephen comes back, panting. The monks bring him back to his chamber and the American lie in his bed, defeated.  
The Ancient one pays him a visit every day, and every day Strange refuses his offer.

The American refuses his offer until Mordo loses his temper. 

\- You’re grown man and you believe in those ridiculous tales! You’re only a beggar that lose his way in the mountain, Mordo! Believing the tale of a senile old man to make your life have a sense! Shouts Strange. 

\- You think you’re better! Not believing what’s in front of your eyes like a true bigot! You were lesser than scum, Strange. Let me show you! Shouts back Karl. 

The sorcerer invokes skeleton from the ground. Monks begins to back off, but the Ancient One stay impassible before the display.  
Strange step back. How could it be? There is no sign of technology to make a hologram or at best, a projection.  
Stephen scepticism begin to erode when the skeleton roughly grabs him and lift him in the air. The fine fingers scratch his skin and pierce his flesh. He shouts of pain, then they disappeared in ash in a finger snap. Stephen looks at the Ancient one, descending his arm. He’s the one who made them disappear. 

\- Enough, Mordo. Get back. I offer you one last time, Strange. Do you want to become a sorcerer? 

\- … Yes. Answers the American, doubting his own paroles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl looks at Stephen meditating. He sighs. He’ll have him in his legs now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen finishes writing the scroll. He knows it contains the map of the sky, he write it down to have a new one in case it is lost or destroyed. It take time and patience. He learn it here. He already learned it as a surgeon, but… now it’s different.  
The American feels Mordo looking at him. It’s been quite a while the older sorcerer is gazing at him silently, like a predator observing his prey. He look back at him, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s not disturbing him. 

Stephen begins to learn many things of his past. He remembers seeing ghosts… and demons, but ignored them, but it was only a precursor of his power. Him a magician! It was still pretty new and surreal for him… Perhaps, he could really heal his hands, perhaps he could heal anyone… He’s changing. He… He wouldn’t have thought like that before, he would have thought of money.  
Strange looks at his scared hands, he flex them, looking at the knuckle and the suture. It’s the first time since he woke up from the accident he looks at them properly…. It’s his life now… He’s the one finding his way in these snowy mountain. He should apologize to Mordo. 

Stephen hears the faint tinting of the glass bell for dinner. He gets up and joins the other monks. The Ancient one doesn’t eat. He observe them with condescendence instead. 

The American eats and gives some of his rice to the mice strutting around.  
The monks finish eating and they go to do the meditation. Tonight is an eclipse.  
The apprentice sorcerer begins to set the preparation. He lights the candles all around the temple and puts the flower in the bowl of marble full of clear water. They shall meditate in group for this occasion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen opens his eyes at the end of the meditation, he slowly feels his body back. He looks at the Ancient one levitating and disappearing in the shadow of the columns. He looks at Mordo, getting up as slowly as him and getting in his quarter. Strange follows him. The Transylvanian abruptly stops his walk and turns around to face the apprentice. 

\- I wanted to apologize. Said Strange.

Mordo lifts his eyebrows. He looks at Stephen from head to feet, than in his eyes. 

\- Mhp. Come in my quarter tomorrow. I want to see how far you are. Said Karl.

The sorcerer disappeared in the shadow, leaving Stephen puzzled. 

The next day, Strange was standing before the veil of Mordo’s chamber. The older sorcerer opens it and invite him in his chamber.  
The two pupils sits before each other. 

\- Show me your hands. Said Karl. 

Strange reluctantly does. The Transylvanian touches them and looks at them like they’re a piece of art. He let them go and Stephen feels like some tiny electric shocks on the tip of his fingers.  
He takes a breath and he knows Mordo wants to see to what extent his knowledge of mystic arts are now. He execute at first a simple spell. Karl is unflinching. He does something greater, still trying to not destroy the humble chamber of the sorcerer. Mordo hums.  
Stephen slams his hands on his forehead. Karl back off like he’s been touch by a burning metal. 

\- Your name is Karl Mordo… Karl Amadeus Mordo… It’s been quite a while you are here. Begins the American. 

\- Indeed. Respond Karl. 

\- All you seek is power. The Ancient One is no fool… 

\- Tcch. I’ll surpass him. 

\- We’re not so different it seems. 

\- Don’t compare me to a novice like you. 

\- All master begins as a fool… May I call you Karl? 

\- No. 

\- Oh. Is it true magic can… turn around the essence of reality? 

\- The one who achieve the title of Sorcerer Supreme can easily achieve such deeds. The Ancient one… sees it in you. He also want you to be his successor. An American, how laughable. 

\- … There is some good American you know.

\- Mmmh, like you perhaps?

The comment stung. Strange swallows his anger and cross his arms. Mordo has the decency to pour tea. They stay silent. The American looks at the moon for a moment. It’s the same than New York, it gives him a bit of comfort. 

\- Why do you like me so little? Asks Stephen. 

\- Why should I answer? Respond Karl.

\- Is it because… I could become more powerful than you? If yes, I don’t thi…

Karl slams his hand on Strange’s mouth. It felt like a slap. The sorcerer looks at Stephen in his pupils. The apprentice feels suddenly very little compare to him. 

\- Fate, Mister Strange. You will. I cannot stop you’re rising here unfortunately. The old one has his eyes on you. All I can do is train you. When you’ll reach your peek, this is where I’ll… neutralize you. Good night. 

Stephen quickly gets out the sorcerer’s chamber. He knew ‘’neutralize’’ wasn’t the word he wanted to choose, ‘’kill’’, ‘’destroy’’ were more appropriate perhaps.  
Strange goes in his bed and blow the candles. He look at the smoke go out his window. Him? A powerful sorcerer? He... He… He decides to stop thinking about it. He closes his eyes and drift in a sleep without dreams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stephen continue to learn about the mystic arts under the watchful eyes of the Ancient One. The elder presented him a monk swiftly, telling him he would follow him once he get back in America. Wong was the name, he thinks…  
Mordo, still being inapproachable, helped Stephen with spells he had difficulty. They even learned a spell neither of the two could do. The American felt that, maybe, Karl was considering him his equal now.  
They meditated together, they read old scrolls and traduce the best they could. The Ancient one was smirking each time Stephen looked at him. 

The apprentice was trying to read an old Tibetan occult book, but it was treating the way of the flesh… And Stephen weren’t at ease with it. He did try the spells, they were mostly healing spell, body enhancing hex… He tried it on a wounded monk, but it didn’t gave the result he expected. He was reading the book once more. 

\- You’re not open. Said Karl’s voice, slamming his hand inside the book Stephen was reading. 

\- Please, Mordo, knock. Said Stephen. 

\- Listen to me. If you want to become a sorcerer, bring down those judgement. No wall shall contain your mind. 

\- And yet, you, you’re telling me that.

\- Shut your mouth! It is not the same wall we’re talking about! If you want to free your mind and soul, you have to dissociate from the body. You have to accept your body and the one of other, regardless the age, the sex, the race. Your American beliefs is disabling you from doing physical spell. You’re repulse while doing it, well magic is all about passing the body transferring energy, it’s all about the passion the vessel can give after the surge of energy from the soul and mind. Man to man, man to woman, man to animal…

\- I… I think it will take time. I better concentrate on something else then… 

\- Mmmh, it’s that rooted in you? 

\- Homophobia and racism is way too standard from my home. My father was telling me and my sibling how the marginal should just disappear... It began there, then there’s  
school, then University were all the great mind are and think the same as him… Yes, it’s rooted, but at least I know it’s false… I k…

\- But you doubt. 

\- Yes. 

\- If it begins from that far, we have to break it now.

\- We? How? I mean. I know for the black man there as good as Caucasian, or Asian.. But men and woman who love the same sex. I’ve read countless psychology research who said it was false, who said it was a sham, a choice. But it’s not…. And yet… 

\- Stop. You’re horrendous. You finally believe in magic, but not in homosexuality. Pretty ironic.

Stephen drinks his tea. He misses strong alcohol with this conversation now. He knows it exists, but…  
Mordo, sitting beside him, still looks at him, but Stephen feels surprisingly no judgment in those brown eyes.  
Strange jumps when he feels Karl hand on his shoulder. He puts his cup down and lay his hand on Karl’s.  
The apprentice takes a sharp breath when he feels Mordo’s lips on his neck. He knew it was coming. He feels the sharp sensation of his skin trickling and he shivers. It feels like short jolt of electricity which run down to his thigh. He turns his head away and his breath hitch when Karl kisses his jaw.  
The American turns his body toward the more experienced sorcerer and he puts his hand in the dark brown hair when Karl kisses him. Their breath synchronize, Stephen breaks the kiss and kisses the other neck.  
Mordo smells nice. He smell soap and incense. The Transylvanian kisses Strange again and pulls him away the books and table. Their rushes movements makes a candle fall and lights off.  
Strange is pinned on the ground, the bamboo carpet is a bit more comfortable than if it was on concrete stone. He clutches his fingers in the dark hairs of the experienced sorcerer and whimpers in the kiss.  
Karl grins and deepens the kiss, he pulls the apprentice’s toga away. His violent movement makes him kick the table, and the rest of the candles fall on the ground. The only light is the moon bathing Strange’s face. Stephen breath hitch and he feel the cool air of the night on his bare torso. He roam his hand on Karl’s toga and pulls, baring the older man muscled shoulders.  
Their skin rubs and Stephen pretty sure Mordo can feels his heartbeat. He takes a sharp breath when Karl takes one of his nipple between his teeth. Stephen’s nerve were reacting more because he was on the defensive. He shivers and curses under his breath. He decides to make a bold move and slides his hand under the rest of Mordo’s toga. He grabs his half-erect cock. It’s smooth, but he feels the veins alongside. Karl makes a husky moan. He kisses Strange and roams his hands on his torso. The apprentice shivers to the soft touch. He twist his wrist and watch Mordo slightly lose his composure. The Transylvanian nibbles his neck and ear. He slides his hands on his thighs and rubs them.  
Stephen shivers again and he slides his thumb on the head. Karl grunt and pulls off the American’s toga.  
Strange sits out of reflex, he’s entirely exposed and vulnerable, but he relax quickly. Mordo looks at him, feet to head, and grabs his soft cock. Karl’s hands are calloused, but not clumsy. Stephen pushes Mordo on his back and sits on his thighs. He takes his two hands to stroke the older man’s cock. Karl groans and grabs Stephen’s neck for a rough kiss.  
The apprentice grabs their two cock and tighten them together with both his hands. He hears Karl’s breathe hitch and he begins to harden. The sensation is good, but alone, it won’t do. Mordo ruts his hips and Strange does the same. The American tighten his hands and presses his thumbs against the head of his cock. He groans. He twists his wrists slightly and Mordo makes him bend to kiss his neck. Stephen squirms and let go of the cocks. He kisses the older man torso and abdomen, he looks at the jutting cock and without thinking, he swallows it. Karl groans loudly. He tries to swallow all the length, but choke. He takes a breath before putting half of the cock in his mouth and sucking. He tentatively licks the head while pulling out. It’s mostly salty, but the only real pleasure in it is the reaction of the other. Strange pumps the base with his hand and pulls it out his mouth to stroke with both his hands.  
Karl groans and Stephen looks at him, surprise by the sudden noise and he looks down again. His hands are covered in the older man’s semen. He holds them up in the air and search one of their toga to swipe them.  
The Transylvanian pins him on the ground and kisses him. The apprentice loses his breath and moans when Mordo stroke him with ardor. The apprentice closes his eyes shut and let the older man devour his neck. He feels his climax near, he grabs the back of Karl’s head and kisses him with eagerness.  
Stephen moans in the kiss and he comes in the Transylvanian’s hand. The break the kiss. The apprentice breath calms, he sits.  
Mordo swipes his hand. He lights one of the fallen candle, he glance at Strange one last time before smirking and going away.  
Strange cover himself with his toga. He take the rest of the cold tea to remove the salty taste. He looks at his book. Another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordo takes a long breath. He cough and chokes from the water he swallowed. He is pulled out the pool with force and his head hits the concrete wall behind. He slumps on ground and tries to calm his erratic breath.   
Dormammu chuckles. He kneels to the mortal and lifts his chin. 

\- So, Mordo. You tried to attack the Ancient One, but failed, and Strange defended the old fool and replaced you. After all these years, those decades, you’re just a pathetic cockroach in his legs. Said the Faltine.

\- You didn’t accomplish more than me! Respond Mordo. 

Dormammu snarl and hits the Transylvanian’s head on the wall. 

\- I knew Strange and you… were intimate. However, I didn’t thought to this extent. Said the ruler of the Dark dimension. 

\- And what do you care, demon? It doesn’t change anything. Said Mordo. 

\- How naïve you are. I could slip the information to Nightmare. He would be ecstatic to abuse of this souvenirs just to see Strange cringe and flutter you, mortal. Perhaps you even did favor to the Ancient One!

\- Don’t you dare!

\- See. Now, go back in your, hound. Lord Dormammu will see what he should do of you. 

Mindless ones grab Karl and drags him across the humid corridors. He’s thrown in his cell.   
Mordo grunts and sits. He’s magic is useless. Strange’s magic is useless.   
The two sorcerer has been set in a trap when they were fighting BlackHeart. It was an illusion. They had to ally because his force was too great, they found why falling in Dorammu’s trap.   
It’s been two days they are here. The demon is keeping them and play with them. Mordo can sometimes hear Stephen’s shouts of pain across the fortress. 

\-----------------------------

Strange spits the blood in his mouth. He looks up at the Mindless one who torturing him under the Faltine’s orders. He looks like a granite statue, waiting.   
Stephen takes his breath and gets up. If the Mindless one is not moving, it means Dormammu is coming to give him his own medicine. He was right, the door opens and the ruler of the Dark dimension stands tall before him.   
The mindless ones back off and Dormammu walks before the sorcerer supreme. 

\- The Ancient one really has his own dark secret. You have dark secret. Is it common among the superheroes?

\- What are you talking about? Talking me in enigma won’t… Begins Stephen.

\- Shut your mouth, larva! I meant I know you and Baron Mordo had intimate relationship and I know the Ancient one must have look at you like an old pervert. 

\- … By Yog-Sothoth, what good does it do to bring those memories back! 

\- Hahaha! I knew I could make you lose your composure, Strange. But now!

The mindless one makes a blow on the American’s abdomen. The sorcerer tries to use magic to soothe the pain, but again, his magic is drained out of his body when he tries to use it.   
Dormammu grabs him by the hairs and pulls him in the air. 

\------------------------------

Three hours later and two burning oil bath, Stephen is resolve to beg for mercy. He was stiff and proud, but the demon is using horrendous torture just for pleasure. He wants to be in control, to be dominant for the two of them.   
Mordo has manage not beg for a long time, but Stephen could hear him in the last minutes begging in breathless whispers. He never thought he would resist that long.   
Dormammu wants to break them or to weaken them for the future. Not now, it will be too long. Strange has managed to contact Jericho Drumm, making every second count for the ruler of the Dark dimension.   
The Faltine takes out a bullwhip and goes toward Strange. The sorcerer supreme stiff his sore body to the blow. He shouts of pain when the slash cuts all his right thigh.

\- Mmm. I could use of your mortal blood, Strange, since you are by fortuity the sorcerer supreme. Said the demon. 

Strange hiss when Dormammu’s claws scratch his bleeding tight and he licks the blood on his fingers.   
The Faltine lifts his bullwhip again, but this time hit Mordo across the torso. 

\- Now! Orders the ruler.

Strange and Mordo shouts incoherently as they are drop into the boiling oil. Strange faints, but Mordo is awake has the burning oil enters his wound, scorch his skin once again. The pain is blinding, numbing, he feels his skin detaching from his flesh, each one of his nerves attack by the burning fluid.   
When they’re out of the oil, Karl can’t breath, he feels his torso has been crushed by the pain contraction and his vision become black at the edge. The air is too cool on his skin, all is a blur around him.   
The Transylvanian moan of pain when he’s drop on the marble floor. He crawl to Stephen, unfortunately he is his only ally in this distressing situation. He hears the ruler of the Dark dimension coming and he’s tempted to curl into foetus position or beg him to stop. The two are lifts in the air by the neck and Dormammu teleports them in their cell.   
Karl falls on his back. Their clothes are fold in the back. Dormammu only kept them in boxer for the ‘’bath’’. 

Mordo puts his black and green clothes back, the sensation is strangely soothing. It also covers the reeking scent of the oil. He looks at Stephen, his livid face is bathed in moonlight, he calmly breath, being somewhere nicer than the hell they are. Karl sighs, he knows Dormammu being drunk by the sentiment of superiority will asks them to… well, have carnal intercourse… And be a complete voyeur. He wants him to be a voyeur, Karl doesn’t want him to be involved. 

Stephen groans and begins to turns around. Mordo puts his clothes besides him. Stephen puts them slowly. He looks like he just got out of a terrible nightmare. The moonlight makes his face almost look like a skull…

\- Mordo… How much time was I… unconscious? Asks the Sorcerer supreme. 

\- Not even fifteen minutes. Answers the Transylvanian. 

Stephen nods. He massage his temple. He’s still alive. He’ll pass this. It’s going to be okay. 

The Mindless ones come give them food. Nothing happened. Jericho is still not here. 

The next day, Dormammu enters the cell with a devilish grin. He lifts Karl by the head and slams him against the wall and proceed to beat him to a pulp. Stephen tries to gather his magic, but once again, it’s drained away and he feel even more exhausted than he was. 

The ruler of the Dark dimension turns around and looks at the American. He hits him in the face and pulls his hairs. 

\- Do you know how… pleasurable it is to have you so weak and submissive? Asks Dormammu. 

He don’t want an answers, he’s just stating fact, Strange know it. He stay silent and looks in his flaming eyes. 

\- Now, Strange, use Mordo. Purr the Faltine. 

The tone the ruler used made Stephen shivers. It was sensuous and dark in the same time. The sorcerer supreme blush of embarrassment. He couldn’t do that.   
Dormammu throws him on the ground toward Karl. Stephen curses and mentally hits himself to be so weak in a situation like that. Dormammu was just vicious right now. 

Mordo groans before turning on his back and coughing. He looks at Strange. Stephen shivers and dodge his look. The Ruler sigh of impatience. Stephen doesn’t want to be tortured more, but… He slowly goes toward the villain. Karl looks at him defeated.   
They’re so weak, the two of them. Dormammu found a way to defeat them, he cheated, but they were defeated. 

Karl moves his hand toward Stephen. The Sorcerer supreme grabs it and rubs his thumb on the palm. He find it soothing when someone does it to him. He pulls his body near the Transylvanian and kisses him. The villain doesn’t kiss back, at first. But on the second kiss, he’s urging, He wants it over now.   
Stephen roams his hands on Mordo’s torso and noticed Dormammu isn’t in the room anymore, but he’s certainly watching from the throne room. Perhaps Jericho is there…. Strange stops any movement and wait. He cannot properly scan the mystical energy without his Agamotto eyes. Dormammamu stole it with his cape. He feels an intense pain and it stops when he kisses Mordo again. The Ruler is watching.   
The hero sighs and lifts Karl and makes him sits. He knows the Transylvanian is exhausted from the beating. They continue to kiss, and they press their body to each other. At least, it’s not the first time they’re so intimate. Strange begins to slowly roll his hips. Karl’s breathe hitch.   
The villain kisses his neck. Stephen begins to remove Mordo’s clothes. He’s still unsure about… dominating Mordo if we could say, but Karl doesn’t fight back. He must had tried to use magic and has been almost completely drained. The moonlight help Strange to find the button and nodes of the villain’s clothes. He gets him bare torso first and see Karl blushes faintly. He kisses his muscled shoulder, he continue to kiss his shoulder and neck as the villain relax slightly.  
The hero pins Karl on the wall and pulls off his trouser. He makes the Transylvanian sits in his laps and he kisses him to relax him. Or perhaps to relax himself.   
Stephen slides his hands on the stiff back of the villain before sliding his hands under his brief and pulling them. He feels Karl’s breath accelerate and he sees sweat on his forehead. He can feel his heartbeat. His own heartbeat resonate in his head.  
The sorcerer supreme gets one of his hand under his tunic and downs his legging. He sighs, he can’t use magic to lube his fingers… He spits on his fingers before slowly inserting a digit inside Karl. Mordo groans and squirms a bit.   
Stephen twists it before putting a second one inside the villain. He scissors and twists, trying to ignore the protest from the Transylvanian. Strange collect his saliva to spit on his hand before inserting three, but there’s a lot more resistance and Mordo is clutching painfully his fingers on his shoulders. He withdraw his fingers. Stephen asks Karl to spit on his hand. The villain complies. Karl puts his face in the hero’s neck and wait.  
Strange tries to apply the saliva mostly on the head of his cock. He nudges Karl’s entrance and slowly pushes inside. He closes his eyes shut and bites his inner cheek to not make a noise. Mordo moans of pain. Stephen pulls out and thrust back in, slowly, getting a bit deeper. He can the tears forming in the corner of the villain’s eyes. 

\- Finish it, Strange, being gentle will only makes it longer. Whispers Karl. 

The sorcerer supreme nods and thrust faster and deeper. Mordo groans of pain and whimpers when he pulls out and slams inside, all his length. Stephen moan, it does feel good. He continue to thrusts inside Karl with ardor. He grabs Mordo’s cock and strokes it in the same rhythm.   
The Transylvanian takes a sharp breath before lifting himself, taking support on the hero’s shoulders, and sinking back. Stephen groans and puts his lips in his neck.   
The sorcerer supreme can almost feel Dormammu’s eyes on them, if not his flame. He makes Mordo lies on the ground and spreads the villain’s legs to thrusts inside him faster. Karl makes a ragged moans and bites Stephen’s shoulder.   
The American begins to feel his orgasm building and he slams inside the villain harder. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead and runs on Karl’s neck. He moans when he finally comes inside him in one final, hard and deep thrust.   
Mordo head falls limp on the ground and Stephen feels the bite on his shoulder radiating pain, he must be bleeding. He noticed Karl completely limp and unmoving. He fainted of exhaustion and perhaps pain. It makes Stephen shivers and have a poignant sense of guilt. 

Strange covers the Transylvanian with his clothes, he swipes the sweat of his face which the moon makes appear like silver tears and gets up. Dormammu is in the room since another light have illuminated the room rather than just the moon. The ruler of the Dark dimension chuckles. Then he comes whisper in Strange’s ear. The American shivers to feel his nemesis lips brushes his ear. 

\- He’s going to be broken beyond repair, Strange. He’s going to be my personal puppet. Grins Dormammu. 

The sorcerer supreme doesn’t respond, he walks away from him. The mindless ones catch him and bring him in the torture room. 

\-------------------------------

It’s the next day Jericho finally arrive with Daimon Hellstorm.   
Jericho pulls out Stephen from his oil bath with his bare hand and heal his wounds.   
Stephen nearly lost his mind to the pain. Dormammu has rip off the skin from his torso to rubs salt on it and then puts him in the oil, as he was going to eat him. 

Strange lost consciousness when Jericho had begun to heal him…. 

He woke up three weeks later.   
Stephen looks around and Wong is with him. The white of the hospital room blind him at first. He was in a public hospital since most of his wounds weren’t mystical. Jericho’s astral form was with him. He sighs and tries to not recall his latest moment in the Dark dimension… 

\- Where’s Baron Mordo? Asks Stephen. 

\- … He died. Dormammu sacrificed him to the elder gods before we came for you. You were next. Said Drumm. 

Strange whimpers and puts his hands in his face. He feels so guilty, so weak. He wasn’t his friend, but Mordo was his only ally in this cold, cursed cell. They were supporting each other silently. They end up lying beside each other, talking of way to escape, talking of the life to come… They had developed a feeble bond just this moment…   
The sorcerer supreme gains back his composure. He knows Karl will come back, surely emptied from these memories, these feelings… And it stings Stephen’s heart. 

Wong helps Strange to get back on his feet. They left the hospital in the night. There is no moon.


End file.
